


Gone

by ChaoticIdol



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alluded but false death, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Insanity, Lost Hope, prequel to what we see in the episode, team breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticIdol/pseuds/ChaoticIdol
Summary: Starfire was gone, with no explanation. The Titans tried to move on, to find a way through it all. This is where they chose to go.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, was a spur of the moment sort of fiction.   
> NOT gonna come back to this tbh, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Starfire was gone, missing and out of sight in the blink of an eye. Robin stood there, staring at where his teammate, his strongest crush had just been before the blinding light had taken her. The blood was rushing in his ears and he felt the world tilt on its axis. She was gone, gone, gone and he couldn’t save her. He could feel the burn of tears behind his eyes, and he fought with his self-control. Mourn later, when he could assure that she was completely gone, be a team leader now. 

With that in mind, the boy wonder turned on his heel, staring at his shell shocked team. Beastboy was panicked, eyes zipping around the area while he fretted with his lower lip. His eyes were wide and blown with fear. Raven was as silent and stony as ever, yet the quiver of her hand when she lifted it was loud enough for her. Cyborg looked surprised, sensors clearly looking for signs of the life of his teammate. They had all lost someone, but they wouldn’t abandon hope. 

It took three weeks before the Titans had spilt up, stress and discourse running rampant between them. There was no laughter, or funny saying or a sweet girl who showed them the more innocent side. It was just themselves and their demons, and god it hurt to know that the ball of light they had was burnt out and gone, gone, gone. 

 

Beastboy tried so hard to keep them happy and together, but his own jokes fell flat and the looks he received shut his mouth quickly, his appearance around the tower slowly dwindling down to nothing. None of the team had even noticed when a new circus act had come out, the ‘Mutant Animal Boy’ was a hit at the Jump City circus. He slowly learned to obey the ringmaster, and that having food thrown at him was better than being beaten. It was better than not eating, and worst of all, being forgotten. He cried at night when he remembered his team, and the member that never lived past her prime like he had. 

Raven stopped talking after three days, the only word coming out her mantra. She meditated more, kept to herself. She stopped leaving her room as well, studying and pouring over spells and books, hoping to find a way to bring Starfire back. She couldn’t just be gone without the use of technology or magic. If she had been killed Raven could reach her soul. She tried every single day to reach her, to get some sign that she had been killed with the blast of light like they thought, or that she was alive. She received no response, each day getting more desperate for the interaction of her friend. She had helped her so much to learn how to open up. The wound was fresh and it hurt. Raven became comatose in her spells, locked away to keep herself and others safe. She never left her spot, not to eat or drink, nor sleep. She had to find Starfire, to put her soul at rest and to let the team finish mourning. 

 

Robin tried to be the leader they needed, but even he couldn’t handle the loss. He spent the first night screaming in his room, throwing the papers and evidence in a windstorm of anger. His love, his teammate, his only true interest outside the team and work. She was gone, and it was his fault. He should have been more careful, had been faster, had been more useful. He stopped staying with his team, leaving in the middle of the night to be gone for hours. He would come back, exhausted but numb. It was better than the searing pain in his chest and heart. He donned his new mask, Nightwing. He would be more useful, would save lives. He realized in the back of his mind that his team had fallen apart and that it was also his fault for not being there, but he ignored that part of him. Crime didn’t stop for anyone, even the dead. He stopped crying, not because he ever got over the pain, but because he was too tired inside to cry anymore. Starfire was gone, he wasn’t the one who deserved to cry. 

Cyborg went into his machines, trying to build a machine that would search for Star’s vitals. She couldn’t just be gone like that. There had to be a reason that they never found her body. He worked day and night, rarely leaving the tower outside of visiting Raven and grabbing more food. He wasn’t sure where Robin or BB went, and he wasn’t sure he could face them without finishing the machine first. He needed some sort of good news, and that would never happen if he slacked off. He stopped playing video games, stopped sleeping. He brought his charger to his workspace, working through the night on low batteries, only turning off when necessary. His battery had gotten so bad that he couldn’t leave the tower, and it just got worse as time went on. He ended up not being able to disconnect from the source at all, unless he wished to offline forever. 

The day he lost hope, he sat down on the ground near the couch, the musty thing nearly more mold than leather. He leaned back, closing his eyes, the red glow of his robotic eye powering down for once in a long, long time. He was so tired, so numb to it all. ‘Sorry, Starfire, I guess I’ll never know what happened. Your grave will stay empty.’ He thought sourly, too tired to do much more. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep, and slowly a shadow drifted over his face. He felt warm hands touch his arm and face, and he opened his eyes slowly. 

“Starfire?”


End file.
